This invention relates to apparatus useful in practicing a karate kick.
Karate is a system of self-defense, of Japanese origin, characterized by blows to the body of an adversary by the side of the open hand or by a kick with the bare foot.
During recent years, a variety of different types of exercising devices or machines have been developed for exercising and strengthening certain groups of muscles in the body. For stretching the leg muscles, there is a device available which progressively extends the legs in a "spread eagle" or "split" configuration. Several patents have issued for various of these devices, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,621,807, 4,577,861, 4,509,746, 4,353,546, 4,316,608, 4,296,924, 4,229,002, 3,866,914, 3,861,675 and 3,000,632.
However, there is no known exercise device which enables the user to actually practice a karate kick which places a desirable and adjustable resistance force against such a kick, and which thereby provides the user exercise for those muscles specifically associated with the kick.